Worlds Collide
by rumpelsnorcack
Summary: Two Harrys simultaneously discover a passage between their worlds. What happens when a harmony Harry meets his counterpart in canonland? Despite what this first part looks like, this really is a Harry/Ginny story. Promise. *Now complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Harmony

**Chapter One: Harmony**

Harry walked through the hallways of Hogwarts thinking fondly of his new girlfriend Hermione. Even after a few weeks he was still stunned that he even had a girlfriend, let alone that it was one of his two best friends. He had thought for such a long time that Hermione would end up with Ron, and Harry knew that Ron had wanted exactly; he possibly still did. But Harry and Ron had a strong enough friendship, and the feelings Ron had for Hermione had been weak enough, that Ron had been happy for his friends, at least outwardly. Harry had a sneaking feeling, however, that Ron was masking his insecurities about the situation. He had always been good at bottling up unwanted emotions. On the other hand, Harry mused, Ron had been trying to make Luna Lovegood laugh a lot lately. Maybe he had turned his attentions elsewhere. Harry chuckled at the thought of the brash Ron and the serene Luna making a match of it, but didn't dwell on the matter too much. His new girlfriend occupied most of his thoughts. After last year's fiasco with Cho Chang, Harry had decided he must be the most useless boyfriend out there. Hermione's descriptions of what he should have done made him sure of it. And yet, here she was: his girlfriend. His _girlfriend_. _His_ Hermione. He grinned again just thinking of her. Finally, early this year, Harry had noticed just how wonderful Hermione was and to his infinite surprise it seemed she felt the same way about him. She was warm, caring, thoughtful, beautiful and she did more than anyone else for him. No-one else had been there through thick and thin for him the way Hermione had been, not even Ron. Plus, she was the most ferociously intelligent person he'd ever met. He snorted; well apart from choosing him as her boyfriend she was ferociously intelligent. A few weeks ago the penny had finally dropped for Harry that Hermione wasn't on his side through everything _just_ because she was his friend. No, it was because she inexplicably liked him, had feelings for him. Harry couldn't believe that someone who could have the pick of any guy she wanted had chosen him, so he thanked his lucky stars every day that he had somehow convinced her to go out with him.

Still lost in thought, Harry crashed up against someone walking the other way.

'Why don't you look where …' he snarled, before realising who it was. His face lit up and he caught her around the middle. She squeaked and pushed against him til he let her go a little then smiled up into his face.

'I was right. You really have got tall and fanciable' Hermione said, cocking her head and looking him over.

'Glad you approve' he said and bent to brush her lips with his. They held the embrace for a moment then he pulled back and leaned his head on her forehead. He still couldn't quite believe it that she was here and she was his. They had been together for 2 weeks now, and it still felt as right and natural as if they had been together for years. Of course in a way they had been. Their friendship spanned 6 years now, and seemed to have only grown stronger now that they were together. She broke into his thoughts.

'Well, come on Harry. We need to get to class; Slughorn may think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread,' here she stopped and gave him a little frown showing once again her displeasure over his use of the Half Blood Prince's potion book, a frown which he pretended not to see, 'but he demands more from the rest of us.'

Harry sighed and allowed her to draw him along towards class. The truth was that Harry was less interested in the Prince's book and Slughorn's approval now that he had Hermione. Even his obsession with tailing Malfoy had taken a back seat to being around her. He hadn't bothered to try out that enticing _sectumsempra_ spell 'for enemies' on him yet.

As they sat down at their customary table Ron shuffled in looking furtive.

'What's up with you?' Harry asked.

'Nothing' said Ron. 'Just an experiment Ginny and I tried. I think it bloody worked.'

As Slughorn's massive belly began its journey around his door, signalling the start of the lesson, Ron added in a strangled whisper 'I'll show you after class, OK?'

Harry barely had time to nod before Slughorn took them through how to make a babbling beverage potion which was tricky enough to drive everything from Harry's mind except for Hermione. Every time they shared a potion ingredient or brushed hands he looked up and smiled at her. Eventually Ron said 'Oi you two. Just keep it private OK. Not everyone wants to see your PDAs when we're trying to work here!'

Hermione smirked at him but after that she carefully kept her hands and looks to herself. Harry shot a glare at Ron who shrugged unrepentantly.

After class, Hermione gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before she headed off to her Arithmancy class. She warned the boys, who both had a free lesson, that they'd better get to work on their essays for Snape. They had 10 inches due by next Friday and Harry thought he had plenty of time but Hermione was insistent that they all get to work as early as possible to be sure to do their best work. She had become even more determined to make him do his homework since they got together. Harry was extremely grateful for her input as he knew her words kept him conscious of his schoolwork which he had neglected a little during his obsession over Malfoy. But he retained enough of his own nature to dissemble and still put off what he knew he ought to do. It felt like the old days when he and Ron would practice quidditch rather than do their homework. He always regretted it later, but somehow, even now that he wanted to please Hermione, he still managed to delay getting started on work. There were just so many other more interesting things to be doing.

'We'll do some research, promise' Harry said, clutching her hand to the very last moment as she walked away causing Ron to pretend to gag behind his back.

After she left he added to Ron with a grin 'Well, we _will_ research, just maybe not today.'

'Definitely not today,' said Ron. 'Wait til you see what Ginny and I have been working on.'

He wouldn't say another word til they were in the Room of Requirement with Ginny.

As he walked in Harry's mouth dropped open.

'What is it?' he asked.

'We don't know' said Ginny. 'But we were talking about other dimensions, you know other realities, when we saw this open.'

'Other realities?' said Harry.

'Yeah' said Ron. 'We were wondering if there was like a parallel universe to ours where things were, I don't know, a little different. And this … just appeared. It looks like Hogwarts, but it's not _this_ Hogwarts is it. I mean, look. That's me in there and I'm not doing what I'm doing here. My clothes are different. What else can it be?'

'I don't know' said Harry, turning towards the shimmering light. 'But there's only one way to find out.'

'You can't, Harry' shouted Ron. 'What if it's dangerous? Remember what Dad said about staying away from stuff we don't know anything about'

'Oh don't be such a wet blanket, Ron' said Ginny, rolling her eyes at his theatrics. 'And it doesn't _look_ dangerous. Aren't you even a little interested in what's through there? Besides Harry knows what he wants to do, don't you?' she added, turning to Harry with a bright smile.

Harry gave her a grateful nod before turning around and heading for what seemed to be a doorway into the other Hogwarts. He cast one look back to see Ginny looking excited and Ron nervous. He gave them a blinding smile and turned and walked towards the shimmer. Something seemed to be calling him onwards and he was intensely curious to know what it was. The people in the other Room of Requirement had changed, and Harry thought he could see himself. But he was sure he must be mistaken, especially as he noticed himself bend down to kiss someone with fiery red hair, someone who looked a lot like Ginny. Only one way to find out, he reiterated to himself, and walked quickly through the shimmer in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just so you all know the chapters in this alternate between Harmony Harry's perspective and 'canon' Harry's perspective

_A/N: Just so you all know the chapters in this alternate between Harmony Harry's perspective and 'canon' Harry's perspective. __Each Harry thinks of his counterpart as 'the other Harry', so it's best to keep in mind whose chapter it is. This one is a chapter from a canon point of view. _

_Also, while we all know that the RoR won't provide food__, this is set during HBP so Harry doesn't know that ye; that's just so I don't get hexed for not remembering :P _

**Chapter Two: Chocoland**

Harry had just finished yet another interminable detention with Snape. Now more than ever he regretted the impulse that had caused him to use the damnable spell on Malfoy. These detentions were getting longer and cutting into the too precious time he shared with Ginny. She was waiting, as he knew she would be, right outside the door to the detention hall. She threw her arms around him, mindless of the people watching and Snape's sneers, and kissed him enthusiastically. Grinning happily he reciprocated, both taking advantage of the small amount of time they had available for these embraces, making up in fire what they lacked in time together.

'Come on Ginny, I want to see if my theory works.'

'You don't want any lunch?' she asked.

'I don't need food, Gin. I have you.' She rolled her eyes at his cliché, and he laughed and added 'besides, I'm going to the Room of Requirement. Surely it can provide me with food if I need it.'

Harry tugged on her hand and drew her towards the stairs. As they neared the seventh floor they met Ron.

'How's it going?' asked Harry.

'Good. I think I got a flicker this time. The world definitely went shimmery for a few seconds in there.'

'Brilliant!' crowed Harry. 'I think we're nearly there. I can feel it's going to happen.'

Ron carried on downstairs to the library where he knew Hermione would be, and Harry and Ginny rushed up the rest of the stairs breathless with laughter at the knowledge of their success.

Harry's frenzied attempts to open the Room of Requirement worked better now that he wasn't stalking Malfoy's every move, and they opened the Room on their first try. When they entered he was so excited he grabbed Ginny in a tight hug as if he never wanted to let her go. His hands buried themselves in her hair and they kissed again, relishing the time together. They broke apart and she smiled up at him, one hand caressing his face. He thought he could stand here forever and lose himself in just being with her. Her presence made him feel calm and at ease, even after he learned about the horcruxes from Dumbledore and what he faced when he went after Voldemort. She was his rock, his anchor in the uncertainty that stood in front of him.

'What the hell are you doing kissing Ron's sister?' a familiar voice demanded, breaking into his thoughts and startling him.

Ginny gasped and spun round.

'Harry?' she looked from one shocked Harry to the other. 'What's going on?'

The Harry who still had his arms around her said 'I think he must have been working on the same spell as we have.' His eyes were wide and excited as he saw the shimmer behind Harry. The other Harry didn't seem to care about the shimmer or the success of their experiment, however. His eyes were fixed on Harry's hands which still encircled Ginny and tangled in her hair. Harry looked puzzled, and asked 'why are you so weirded out by me and Ginny? We've been together for weeks now; surely you have too.'

'You and Ginny? _Ginny_? Ron's little sister? No, it's me and Hermione.'

'Hermione?' Harry gaped at his other self.

'_Hermione_?' Ginny gasped out, and shook her head. 'No. Ron …'

'Yeah, Ron,' agreed the other Harry. 'But he got over it pretty quickly. He seems pretty keen on Luna.'

Ginny fisted her hand in her mouth as she processed this idea. Harry was more interested in the success of the spell.

'How did you get it to work?' he asked eagerly. 'The spell?'

'What spell?' asked the other Harry, still glowering at them. 'Ron and Ginny were just talking about the possibility of other realities in the Room of Requirement, and this shimmer opened up. I came through and you were here. Snogging.' He still looked stunned.

'Hermione? Really?' asked Ginny, going back to what she felt was the important issue.

'Yes really,' he said impatiently. 'Why wouldn't I? She's the most amazing girl I know.'

Tears sprung up in Ginny's eyes from hearing Harry, any Harry, say those words in that tone. As he noticed her tense, her Harry squeezed his arms around her tighter, promising that he still cared. Ginny shook her head to get rid of the tears and gently disengaged herself from Harry.

'I hope your Ginny didn't take it too hard' she said coolly looking directly at the other Harry. 'She's been longing for you for years. _I_ know.'

'No, she never … she didn't care. I think.'

Ginny gave him a pitying look, touched her Harry gently on the shoulder and gave him a watery smile as she turned and left the room.

'What did you have to go and do that for?' asked Harry indignantly, watching as the door swung gently closed behind her.

'What? I can't praise my girlfriend?' the other Harry said.

'Not in front of your … my … girlfriend, who isn't your girlfriend.' Harry stopped, looking confused. 'I don't understand; I really don't.'

'I don't understand it either. Why did you have to open it with a spell, while we just had to talk about it?'

'No, I mean you and Hermione. In my world, she and Ron have been skirting each other almost our whole time at Hogwarts. And Ginny …' he smiled. 'Ginny's been growing on me without me realising ever since I saved her from the Chamber. That did happen for you, right?' he asked anxiously.

'Yep, second year. I saved her because she was Ron's sister, no more.'

'Me too' said Harry. 'But we grew closer after that. There's a bond we share that I can't quite define, but it started down there in the Chamber. Her strength, her courage and her vulnerability touched something in me. I didn't really _notice_ it til this summer, but that's where it started.'

'Mphmmmm' said the other Harry, unconvinced.

'And Ginny's right you know. Your Ginny will be hurting; Ginny told me that ever since the Chamber she's felt that pull too. She hid it while I was being obtuse, but it's there and it's strong. Think about it. Are you sure you haven't noticed it?'

The other Harry began to shake his head, but then memories began to surface. He _had_ taken notice of Ginny since the Chamber of Secrets, but he had attributed it to a natural concern for someone whose life he had saved. Now that he thought about it though,it did seem very … peculiar, the way he wanted to be sure she was OK sooner than anyone else.

'Maybe,' he conceded. 'But that's irrelevant. I'm with Hermione. Ginny is … well, she's just there. Ron's little sister. Hermione is the one who's stayed with me through everything. She never once flinched from me because I was a danger to her or because things got difficult. Even Ron …'

'Yes, I know all that. But the idea of kissing Hermione, of being with her…' Harry shuddered. 'It'd be like kissing my sister, if I had one. Not like Ginny …' he trailed off with a reminiscent smile.

The other Harry looked affronted. 'Kissing your sister? No mate, she's wonderful and it feels so natural just being with her. It grew out of our friendship. We have a pure love.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Yes I'm sure it's very pure and lovely, but it can't be as good as being with Ginny. She has fire and passion, but Hermione only seems to come really alive around Ron.' He looked at his 'twin' quizzically. 'Didn't it feel weird getting in between that … that … weird bickery passion?'

The other Harry snorted. 'At first, maybe. But Ron didn't seem to mind at all.'

'I can't imagine our Ron not caring. He's so wrapped up in her, even if he did snog the hell out of Lavender Brown all those times.'

'Yeah, Lavender was … not the best time I had with Ron. Do you remember the 'my sweetheart' necklace?'

'How could I forget?'

The two Harrys shared an understanding, sympathetic look. Both remembered how incredibly annoying 'Won-won' had been during the Lavender phase, or rather how annoying Lavender had been.

'Anyway, fighting about our girlfriends isn't going to help us get you back where you need to be,' said Harry.

'What do you mean?' said the other Harry.

Harry indicated the room around them. 'Shimmer's gone. We have to get it open again to get you back home,' he said.

The other Harry spun around, mouth wide open in horror. 'Oh no!' he cried. 'How will I ever get back to the normal world where Hermione is waiting for me and there's no weird Ginny thing?'

Harry chuckled and clapped him on the back. 'Don't worry, we'll figure it out. In the meantime try to enjoy yourself here. Just don't go after our Hermione. She really is focussed on Ron and you'd just confuse her. Well, more than having two of me around will confuse her, anyway.'

'OK' said the other Harry uncertainly. 'I'll try.'

Harry gave him a concerned look. 'You'd better do more than try,' he said, 'unless you want Ron, Ginny and Hermione all on our backs. Anyway, let's go. You can stay in my dormitory while we figure this thing out.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N And now we're back to harmony Harry's point of view

_A/N And now we're back to harmony Harry's point of view. And because of that I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Rose who is the nicest harmonian I've ever met, who inspired this story and who has helped enormously with understanding the harmionian perspective._

**Chapter three: Inharmonious**

Harry was more confused than he had thought it possible he could be when he walked through the shimmer. How could his other self, the person who seemed to have been through all he had in the past, not care for Hermione the way he did? To him it seemed natural; being with her was like breathing. He mentally compared his relationship with Hermione with what he'd seen of this world's Harry with Ginny. There did seem to be an added something in their relationship. In the split second before he shouted at them when he first came through he thought he could almost feel the sparks shooting between them as they embraced. The 'fire' that Harry had spoken of was apparent even in the small time he'd seen them together, along with a tenderness that showed they truly did care for each other deeply. It was obvious to him, even though he didn't want to admit it, that this Harry was 'good' with Ginny. They suited each other.

But he was 'good' with Hermione too, wasn't he? He thought so; they certainly seemed to get on really well and being with her was natural and fantastic; maybe they were not as passionate as this pair, but they certainly had fun together. Well, he'd just have to meet this world's Hermione and see what she was like. Maybe _that_ was the difference. Maybe she wasn't like his Hermione, and meeting her would make it all clear.

He didn't say much as he and Harry walked through the corridors, both instinctively taking the same shortcuts to avoid being seen. They reached the Gryffindor common room entrance and the fat lady stared at them in shock.

'Yes, there's 2 of me' said this world's Harry, then gave the password. Thankfully the common room was empty of all but Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny, sitting on one of the Common Room couches and looking pale, had obviously filled the other 2 in on what was going on but their eyes still widened when confronted by 2 identical messy black haired, green eyed boys. Both Harrys rubbed the back of their necks under the intense scrutiny. Ginny was looking between them trying to decide which was 'her' Harry and looked somehow diminished from the girl he'd seen leave the Room of Requirement. This world's Harry, seeing her look so lost and confused, hastened to her side and sat down with her, taking her hand in his and gently rubbing his thumb across the back of it. Harry stared at the gesture, feeling completely disoriented because he recognised it as one he himself used with Hermione.

Hermione.

Now that the moment had come to see her, he found himself oddly wary of looking at her, afraid she'd be the same, afraid she'd be different. Then she spoke and his eyes were drawn towards her, drinking her in.

'Harry! This is unbelievable. We need to figure out how to get him …' she shifted her look between the two Harrys 'you, back home.'

She trailed off under Harry's steady gaze. He studied her intently, trying to trace similarities and differences between her and his Hermione. She looked at him uncertainly.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' She turned to the other Harry. 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

'Um.' This world's Harry looked up, and sighed as he caught the look on Harry's face. 'I didn't want to tell you this, but in his world …'

'In my world Hermione is my girlfriend.' He said it quietly, but the words still electrified the room.

She gaped at him. 'I, I mean she, is going out with _you_?'

Her tone of voice stung him.

'Why, what's wrong with that? You're … she's perfect.'

'Well, _I'm_ not perfect' said Hermione grumpily, 'And I bet she isn't either. And what about Ginny, and, and …' she blushed, half-looked sideways and stopped talking.

'Why does everyone care so much about Ginny?' cried Harry in frustration. 'In my world she's just not a huge part of my life.'

Ginny's face seemed to close down even more. Harry had the irrational desire to make her better, make her feel OK again. He stepped towards her but was stopped by her next words.

'I can't believe you don't even care about her feelings,' she said. 'Harry, _my_ Harry,' she turned and smiled at him sadly, 'would never be as callous of someone else's feelings as you seem to be.'

This brought Harry up short. Callous? No, he wasn't. Was he? He thought about it. He liked Ginny well enough, and she was good fun on the quidditch pitch. But apart from wanting to be sure she was OK he didn't really think about her that much. Not when Hermione was there overshadowing her. And Ginny didn't care about him that way, he was sure of it. Yes, there was that silly crush she had in his second and third years but once she went out with Michael Corner she had got past all that. Besides she was with Dean now and they seemed happy. Surely it wasn't callous of him not to want to go out with her?

Hermione was watching him shrewdly. 'It's not about not wanting to go out with her you know, Harry.' Both Harrys looked at her, confused. She sighed. '_That_ Harry' she said, pointing to him.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'It's about not caring that she may still have feelings for you. It's about dismissing her so easily from your thoughts.'

Harry stared at her in consternation. She was exactly like his Hermione: perceptive, caring, logical, thoughtful of others. So why _did_ this world's Harry think of her as a sister? What made Ginny seem so much better to him, and why were all these people so protective of her?

He looked at the people in front of him again, taking in the way they were all sitting. This world's Harry and Ginny were curled into each other on one couch while Hermione and Ron co-existed somewhat peacefully on another. It was obvious to Harry that this group was comfortable with each other and happy in the pairs they sort of made. Ron clearly still hadn't got up the nerve to go after Hermione yet but she seemed happy to have as much of him as she did. And the way she acted towards this world's Harry made it plain that she, like him, thought of him as a brother. It showed in her voice and her gestures; she was treating him as a younger brother.

It all crashed in on him that he really was in the wrong place and things were not right in this world. These people had made him question the very foundation of his life: that he and Hermione were completely right for each other. He wanted, no needed, to get back to his safe haven. Back to where things were right and he and Hermione worked perfectly as a couple. Not here in this crazy place where up was down and black was white. Ron was watching him carefully as the emotions skittered across his face and he finally spoke.

'Harry, mate, I think we need to get him up to the bedroom. He looks completely wiped out.'

The other Harry looked up from Ginny, who seemed to be relaxing again under his whispered care; she certainly wore a small smile that eased Harry's guilt somewhat. The other Harry seemed to take in immediately how Harry was feeling.

'This must be tough for you,' he sympathised.

'Just a little bit' said Harry with a wry grimace.

'OK, let's just you and me and Ron go upstairs and see what we can figure out.' He looked over at Ginny who seemed to understand what he wanted.

'Yes, Hermione and I will just get in the way of all the boy talk' she said with an obvious attempt at carefree gaiety. 'We'll be fine. You guys go have some boy bonding time.'

The other Harry sent her an appreciative glance, kissed her and stood up. A strange feeling ran through Harry as he watched them together. It almost felt like longing, like _he_ wanted to be the one comforting Ginny. He shook it off and the three boys headed upstairs away from the confusion the girls left in their wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Several Sunlit Days

**Chapter 4: Several Sunlit Days**

Harry was having a really bad day. He had though detention with Snape was as bad as it could get; he'd been wrong. He hated that Ginny was hurting because of the way the other world's Harry had been talking about her counterpart. In truth it hurt Harry himself to think that there were other versions of him out there who didn't care about Ginny the way he did. The thought of living without her, without even realising what he was missing, tugged at him. However, it was clear that much of the other Harry's speech was bravado and confusion at being so far out of his understanding. It couldn't be easy to be in a new place where everything was so similar and yet so different. Harry tried to put himself into the other Harry's position, to think what it would be like to go visit that other world and have to face a life with no Ginny and where 'he' and Hermione were together. Thinking about it he sympathised with Harry's plight, but he still wasn't sure what to do about it.

While he tried to figure out what best to do he tried to get Ginny to relax by keeping up a constant whispered litany of all the reasons why she was so precious to him: 'You are so fiery, so stubborn, so sweet, so strong. You make me laugh, you stand up for me, you understand me, you make me relax, you make me see how stupid I'm being sometimes.' That last one drew a reluctant smile from her and she looked at him gratefully. She had visibly relaxed but was steadfastly not looking in the other Harry's direction. From the other side of Hermione Ron finally spoke.

'Harry, mate, I think we need to get him up to the bedroom. He looks completely wiped out.'

Harry looked up and took in the way the other Harry's face had taken on a degree of tension and agony. _Is that really what I look like when I'm feeling like that? _he wondered. _He looks so intimidating and yet so lost_. Taking pity on the other Harry he said 'This must be tough for you.'

A grimace, almost a rueful smile, crossed the other Harry's face.

'Just a little bit' he said.

'OK, let's just you and me and Ron go upstairs and see what we can figure out.' He looked at Ginny, willing her to understand that even though his main priority was her, the other Harry was hurting too and being around her and Hermione was stressing him out. They needed to find a way to get him home and they needed to do it without the girls around, since they made the other Harry nervous and more twitchy than he already was. She nodded imperceptibly and said 'Yes, Hermione and I will just get in the way of all the boy talk. We'll be fine. You guys go have some boy bonding time.'

Harry shot her a thankful look and kissed her before getting up to go upstairs, giving and taking strength and comfort. This was the main reason he loved her; she always seemed to understand where he was coming from and why he did what he did.

The three boys remained silent til they reached the dormitories, then Harry said 'I know this must be weird for you.'

The other Harry sank down on his bed looking dejected and worried.

'It's all the same, but it's so bizarre knowing all this' he waved at the room around them 'isn't mine; none of it is my stuff even though it looks like it. I just want to go home' he added in a small voice.

'Mate, we know,' said Ron. 'We just need to figure out why the portal opened when it did, and I've been thinking. I think I know why.'

'You do?' both Harrys chorused.

'Yeah. I think your Ron and Ginny,' he indicated towards the other world's Harry 'were thinking about it, discussing the possibility, right when I was casting the spell.'

'So you think it took a double effort to do it?' said Harry thoughtfully.

'Yeah, but more than that. I think it has to be two of the same people doing it. It was me casting the spell and your Ron was one of those discussing it.' He said turning to the other Harry.

'But that means it's hopeless. We can't get a message to them to try opening it from our end …'

'No' said Harry, breaking in on his thoughts. 'They'll be trying to reopen it as much as we will be. They know it's closed. They know you're here. We just need everyone here who's in the know to be in the Room of Requirement when we try opening it. That way whoever is on the other side will have a counterpart here.'

'That's brilliant mate' said Ron. 'That could work.' He looked excited.

'Well, we have to wait a bit til night I think. We can't risk someone else seeing you here, Harry' said Harry.

'I guess so.' The other Harry didn't sound happy about it. 'I just don't think I can see Hermione again, not when she treats me that way …' he trailed off, and Harry clapped him on the back sympathetically.

'How was it, meeting her here?' he asked.

'Weird. She looked at me like … I dunno, like I wasn't special to her. Not the way she looks at you.' He turned to Ron as he said that, and Ron blushed.

'Me? No, she doesn't … McLaggen …'

Both Harrys laughed at the look on his face.

'McLaggen would never have a look in if you hadn't been stupid enough to go out with Lavender,' said Harry.

'McLaggen? She went out with McLaggen?' asked the other Harry in surprise.

'Just to Sluggy's Christmas party,' said Harry. 'Why? Didn't she do that in your world?'

'No. She went with me because she was so upset over Lavender. That's where things … well, that's when we started getting interested in each other.'

Ron was looking slightly uncomfortable with where this story had headed and Harry couldn't blame him. Hearing this sort of thing about you and your almost-sister was bad, hearing them about your almost-girlfriend must be dreadful, especially as Ron seemed to be the one to have unwittingly pushed them together in the other world. Thinking about girlfriends and almost girlfriends, Harry once again felt a pang at how Ginny, both Ginnys, must be feeling.

'I still don't get it; I really just can't fathom it. She really feels like a sister to me. We can talk about everything, but the way she nags at me it's like I'm her baby brother who can't do anything right.'

The other Harry barked out a laugh. 'Yeah, that is the one thing that bugs me about her. I know she does it because she cares and it's how she operates. I think it's sweet and endearing, and it's so perfectly Hermione. But it does also drive me up the wall,' he conceded.

'Ginny doesn't do that' said Harry smugly causing both Ron and the other Harry to glare at him. 'What? She doesn't.'

'I just can't understand how your Hermione can look at me like, well, like I'm her best girl friend.'

Ron, still looking uncomfortable, said 'to be fair mate she _is_ your best girl friend. I assume that's how it is even in your world.'

'Yeah, yeah I guess so. It's not fair,' he burst out irrationally. 'Even Ginny doesn't like me here.'

'Do you blame her?' asked Harry. 'You did basically say she doesn't matter to you.'

'No I didn't. Well kind of, but I like Ginny a lot. I do. She's a fun girl, but we don't do stuff together so I don't really know her. That's all I meant.'

'It's not what you said though, mate,' said Ron patiently. 'You said in front of her that we should stop caring about Ginny so much because she's not a big part of your life.'

'I didn't. I … ' he trailed off as he realised that was exactly what he'd done to someone he was used to protecting. He sighed.

'That really was a terrible thing to say, wasn't it?'

'It wasn't your most chivalrous moment,' agreed Ron.

'Well, what do I do about it?'

'I don't know mate. But maybe you could start by thinking about _your_ Ginny. How do you know she doesn't still have feelings for you?'

'What is this? Make Harry be in love with Ginny day?'

'No, not at all,' said Harry carefully. 'We care about our Ginny and just want you to get back some of the empathy we know you must have had for her. And since the bond between you and Ginny didn't go away simply because you got together with Hermione, we just want you to realise she's probably hurting.'

'I didn't realise she would be. I thought the crush thing ended ages ago. Hermione told me last year she gave up on me.'

'Yeah, she 'gave up' on you. That doesn't mean she lost the feelings for you; she just gave up.' Harry smiled ruefully. 'That gave me the biggest headache of all when I finally woke up and realised I had feelings for her. I was sure she didn't want me anymore. I was a bloody nightmare.'

Ron snorted. 'He sure was. I had no idea what was going on; he hid it from me. But it was obvious there was something happening. He was so mental.' He rolled his eyes at the memory.

Harry smiled reminiscently, thinking back over the days when he was unsure of Ginny and of Ron's reaction. 'We're not saying you have to fall in love with Ginny or betray Hermione. Just think about things, OK?' Harry looked at the other Harry carefully and stopped his 'Ginny's rights' crusade when he saw how pallid and stressed the other Harry looked. 'But for now I think you need some time alone. You look … well, you seem like you need a nap or something.'

The other Harry nodded thankfully, so Harry and Ron left him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Harmonious Ending

**Chapter 5: A Harmonious Ending?**

Harry threw himself back on the bed after this world's Harry and Ron left the room. He was caught up in a maelstrom of feelings and emotions. For the first time he was able to really look at the way he'd been with Ginny and could see that the people around him here were right. He had been … not cruel exactly, but he hadn't given her much thought. He knew this world's Harry was right; there had been a bond created between them in the Chamber. So for a year or so afterwards they had been in comfortable accord with each other. They both understood that the details of what happened down there were intimate and just between the two of them. And while she didn't speak much around him they still understood each other. He knew when she was hurting from the memories and could silently offer his support and she knew when he had been having nightmares and her silent acknowledgement buoyed him up through it. But sometime during 4th year, about when he had really begun to take notice of Cho Chang, the connection between them had shrunk away until he had forgotten they had even shared something.

Yes, Ginny had grown up and grown more confident and became an awful lot of fun to play quidditch with, but she had also become just Ron's sister to Harry. He did have that irrational desire to keep her safe, to protect her, but he had felt like she was his honorary sister. During the time he spent with the Weasleys he had unconsciously taken on Ron's attitudes towards her, so his protective urges seemed to arise out of brotherly feelings rather than anything else. And after the Cho disaster he had sworn off girls until he had realised that how he was feeling about Hermione went beyond friendship. Ginny had become 'one of the guys' or, more to the point, 'one of the Weasleys,' and they only spent time together during the holidays. So why _would_ he see her as anything more?

He grunted. None of that excused his dismissing her, though. Fred and George had become secondary best friends and yet Ginny was ignored? Given the way they had been so comfortable together for years that did seem very … dismissive. Harry sighed. Well, just because he felt guilty didn't mean he was going to go out with her or anything when he got home, but he decided he was going to make the effort to rekindle a friendship that had helped him in the past. Hermione was his greatest supporter, but Ginny had been a source of support too. He owed her _something_ he realised.

Relieved that he had that part of this equation sorted out in his head, Harry now turned his attention to Hermione. When he got right down to it, even though they were together in a supposedly equal relationship, Hermione _did_ talk down to him. She did try to stop him from doing what he wanted to do. In some cases she was right … and he knew it, he thought with a small smile. But in others his ideas were as worthy as hers and yet she couldn't see it or refused to acknowledge that his intuition was as valid as her logic. He frowned. _Was_ she treating him like a recalcitrant baby brother? Someone who needed to be brought into line and taught how to do things? He didn't think so, but he did acknowledge that her nagging bugged him at times. He was 16 after all; Plenty old enough to make up his own mind sometimes.

But so what? That was part of her and he'd known about it going in to this. Unbidden, the memory of the other Harry's words rose up. _Ginny doesn't do that_. How peaceful, how calming not to have to worry when you were with your girlfriend if she was going to find fault in what you were doing all the time. He shook his head. No, he wasn't going there. Hermione was a wonderful person and thinking like this, carrying through on what he was thinking here, was unfair to her. He reiterated to himself that he had known going in what she was like, and all her great qualities far outweighed this one negative. Didn't they? He mused again on how his Hermione was with him compared to this world's Hermione with the other Harry, and he knew deep inside, though he struggled against admitting it, that they both acted the same way. Seeing it through other eyes he could tell that this pair were like siblings, so did that mean that really and truly he and his Hermione were like that too?

He tossed uneasily on the bed, so like his own, and made the uncomfortable acknowledgement to himself that maybe they _were_ like brother and sister. No. Once again he told himself that he was not going to take his thoughts there. It would be time enough to evaluate his relationship when he had it back. Best now to concentrate on getting back to her. Restlessly he finally fell into an exhausted sleep. The emotional intensity of the day had wrung him out and he slid thankfully into the oblivion that came with sleep.

However, his dreams were restless too, filled inexplicably with sadness over the way Ginny had looked at him. Both Ginnys, his and this world's, swung through his dream castigating him for the way he had treated them. In vain he pleaded that he didn't mean it, that he was trying to do better. Both just looked at him sadly as if their hearts were breaking and faded away. He awoke to a hand on his arm shaking him out of the nightmares.

'Mate, you were shouting in your sleep. Are you OK?'

'Yeah, just a bad dream.' He looked around himself at the slowly darkening room. 'Is it night then?'

'Well, sort of' said Ron. 'It's dinner. We've got some food from the kitchens and we're all ready to go to the Room of Requirement to try and cast the spell again. No-one will see you, they're all in the Great Hall.'

'OK. Let's do this' sighed Harry. 'I've had enough madness to last my whole life.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: His Best Source of Comfort

**Chapter 6: His Best Source of Comfort**

While the other Harry was upstairs, the trio and Ginny were having a hasty meeting about what to do with him.

'I feel sorry for him, I really do' said Hermione. 'He seems so lost, completely befuddled by the way things are here.'

'Well, imagine it,' said Ginny. 'There you are in the same world with the same people and yet they all treat you differently to how you're used to. And there's another 'you' there and that 'you' fits in perfectly.' She grinned at Harry, and squeezed his hand. 'It's got to be disorienting to say the least.'

Harry thought about it and said 'yeah, poor bloke. We do need to get him home and I have an idea.'

They discussed ways to get food and supplies and all of them to the Room of Requirement without being seen since none of them knew how long it would take til the right person was on both sides of the portal at the same moment the spell was cast. They eventually settled on dinner time as the best option. That way there would be no-one around to see as the two Harrys made their way to the seventh floor. At 6pm Ron went up to get the other Harry and they soon reappeared, with that Harry looking decidedly worse for wear even though he said he'd been sleeping.

They carefully made their way up to the seventh floor corridor, taking the back shortcuts to be sure they wouldn't be seen. Harry kept a close eye on his 'twin' who was looking as if his few short hours in this world had aged him several years. It was definitely time to get him home.

They moved in to the Room and before attempting the spell they shared out the food they had brought. Neither Harry had eaten since breakfast, and as they ate Harry saw the colour begin to return to his counterpart's face.

Looking at the other Harry, he once again had the feeling that this was going to work out. The spell would work and they would get the other Harry through to his own world again. The same tingling he had felt when Ron told him of the first success was back. He smiled at the other Harry reassuringly, then turned his attention to the task at hand.

'Ron, I think you should try the spell first. You're the one who has already cast it.'

'Sure' said Ron, but remained seated.

Everyone looked at him quizzically until he eventually noticed and said 'Oh, you mean right now?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and said 'yes Ron. Today sometime _would_ be good.'

Ron climbed to his feet and drew his wand out. He stood facing the back wall of the Room which had resumed the dimensions of the portal room from before. He made a strangely impressive sight as he stood there silhouetted against the dark back wall. 'Portus vivendi' he called out. Everyone held their breath. A flicker occurred for a second then died away. They all looked at it in dismay.

'Well' said Harry bracingly, 'that's a good start. It shows they're working on it too.'

Hermione had a go next and the flicker that showed when she said the words was more powerful and lasted longer, but it too died away. Ginny had been studying the flickers carefully while they existed and then said 'Can I try next? I think it looked like me through there getting ready to do something.'

She took out her wand and said the spell words. For a moment nothing happened, then a shimmer began in the middle of the wall that widened out until it filled the whole area. The group could clearly see the people on the other side, though they looked as if they were under water. Hermione, with tears in her eyes, was pointing at the two Harrys. Ginny and Ron both looked profoundly relieved.

'Well, mate, I guess this is it,' said Harry, holding out his hand to the other Harry. 'It was … interesting meeting you.'

'Yeah, interesting is one word for it. Thanks for helping me get back. Believe me, this is one experience I will never forget.' He turned to Ginny. 'Ginny, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I was upset but that's no excuse for being so rude. I hope you can forgive me enough to look back on this as an adventure rather than a completely terrible time.'

Ginny smiled at him cheekily. 'Don't worry Harry, we Weasleys are resilient. But it's good that you're leaving now. Any more of those comments and I'd have to break out a good hex for you.'

Everyone laughed and began pushing that Harry back towards the shimmer, telling him he really needed to go if Ginny was beginning to get that hexing spirit back. He looked strangely reluctant and took one final look behind him as he turned and disappeared through the portal.

Once he had gone through they could see him embrace Hermione and see her face bury itself in his shoulder. The other Ginny looked on wistfully and Harry could tell she was still harbouring feelings for her Harry. However, as the portal began to close behind him Harry swore he could see his counterpart look over Hermione's shoulder towards her.

His arms tightened around Ginny and he dropped a kiss on her neck, more than grateful that he had her. His experience with the other Harry had taught him to look at his relationship and cherish what he had with her. Having to think of Hermione 'that way' had clearly showed him the difference between friendship and love. Ginny was his passion, Hermione was definitely a sister and he loved both of them albeit in completely different ways.

'Well, that was an interesting way to pass a Saturday' he said. 'Who's in for a game of exploding snap to round it off?'

They all laughed and began to drift towards the door, each wondering secretly what was going on 'on the other side' as Harry was reunited with his friends. If only there was a way to re-open the portal one day and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: End of an Era

**Chapter 7: End of an Era**

Harry turned to look at them all one more time before stepping through the portal. They were arrayed once more in their pairs. Harry had his arms around Ginny and she leaned back against him possessively and Ron had a hand on Hermione's shoulder. They all looked natural … right, somehow. On looking back to his world his eyes rested on Ginny as much as they did on Hermione. He took one deep breath and returned through the shimmer to the place he knew and understood.

Hermione threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. He grinned in relief and hugged her tightly to him; things were finally right again in his life. However, his eyes sought out Ginny as she watched the two of them together. She looked much as normal, but now that he was looking at her properly he could see the effort it was taking her to remain neutral as she looked at them. He felt a twinge of guilt, and determined once again to put some effort into their friendship. Hermione let go of him, but as he leant down for a kiss she rained a series of well-aimed punches on his chest. Taken by surprise he just watched for a moment then carefully grasped her wrists in his hands and held her away from him.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'You idiot!' She shrieked, still trying to hit him. 'You just go off who knows where without thinking of the consequences! Then you get stuck there, and no-one knew if you'd even get back. I didn't know if I'd see you again! What did you expect? Flowers?'

'No … I … Look' he finally said firmly. 'I've been … it was a really weird place. I just need to relax. I don't need someone telling me all my faults right now.'

Hermione looked at him, shocked. This was the first time in their relationship that he'd been less than warm with her. He felt a stab of guilt _Great! My one legacy from that crazy journey: more guilt_ he thought as turned back to her.

'Look, I'm sorry Hermione. It's been a weird day and I think I'm really just tired.' He smiled at her and moved to leave the room. She tugged on his hand and asked 'Don't you want to talk about it? What was the other Hogwarts like?'

He chuckled and said 'You really don't want to know.' With one final glance at Ginny, who was looking thoughtful, he did leave the room.

Next morning, after having some breakfast, Harry was beginning to feel more himself. The after-effects of yesterday's journey and his short but intense fight with Hermione were still vivid in his mind, however, so to try and figure it out he excused himself saying he just wanted to do some thinking alone. The others watched him go in surprise but made no protests. Harry made his way to a favourite spot he and Ginny used to share when they were both feeling depressed after the events in the Chamber. Something drew him there to sort out his issues this time. To his shock someone was already there.

'Ginny! What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Harry.' She blushed, but kept her eyes steady on his. 'I kept coming here when I felt down. It's become habit to come here when I need to think.'

She turned and looked out over the lake that was laid out below them.

'What are you doing here, then?' she asked, almost nonchalantly.

'I guess I needed to think a bit myself' he said.

'Oh' she sounded disappointed. 'I'd better leave you to it'

'No, wait' he said, stretching out his hand towards her as she stood to leave. 'It was kind of you I needed to think about. I'd like you to stay and talk to me, if you would.'

'OK.' She sat down again, clasped her hands around her knees and tilted her head at him. 'Why do you need to think about me?'

'That other Hogwarts was weird, Ginny. The other me, well, he …' he blushed.

'He's going out with the other me isn't he?' she asked.

'How did you know?'

'I could see the people in the other place, and they were standing very close together. It seemed logical that was what was going on. I can see why you'd be weirded by that,' she sounded a little sad as she said it.

'Well you're right. It did freak me out. Hermione … she was just like my Hermione, but she was so obviously _just_ his friend. It confused me. If they're the same, then is my Hermione really just my friend and we're making a mistake?'

'No, I don't think so' said Ginny. 'Good relationships come out of friendships, don't they?'

'I guess so. I don't know. I'm all confused; while I was watching the other Harry with that Ginny I felt … almost jealous of what they have. They were good together.' He blushed again. 'I don't mean you and I … I just mean … there was something different between them, something more than what I have with Hermione. I feel like maybe I was wanting Hermione to be 'the one' because she was always there, but what if she isn't really?' He sighed and looked over at Ginny.

'I'm sorry I'm laying all this on you; but I feel like I can talk to you.' He squirmed a little, looking embarrassed. The inquisitive glance she threw at him didn't help him with what he needed to do, but he finally took a breath and added, 'there's one more thing I really have to say. They told me off for the way I've treated you. And I realised they are right about at least one thing. I took you for granted once I got interested in other girls. I'm sorry, Ginny.'

'Don't go all mental on me Harry Potter. You've got nothing to be sorry for' she said. 'I always knew I was not really part of your life.'

'But that's the thing. I think you were, or you were meant to be. They talked about a bond between us that started in the Chamber, and when I remember those early years I know they're right. Don't you feel it too?'

'Yes' she answered simply. 'But I always thought it was just me because you never seemed to notice it.'

He reached a hand out towards her, then thought better of it and stopped himself.

'I always felt it,' he said softly, looking at her earnestly. 'I just didn't know what it was. I never meant to hurt you, I hope you realise that.'

'Of course I do' she said. 'It's not your fault I allowed myself to hope for silly things. I just … I wish we could be friends. Real friends.'

'Me too,' he said and stood up. He offered her a hand. 'Maybe we could start now?"

'Sure' she said, getting to her feet.

They walked back to the castle talking about things they both loved: quidditch mostly, but other topics slipped in. It was the easiest he could remember feeling in ages. The hunt for Voldemort and his horcruxes seemed to stop overpowering him while they talked. Harry felt at peace with himself for the first time since Sirius died. It felt unusual but good.

The weeks flew past and while Harry had patched up his relationship with Hermione there was always that niggle there, that worry that this wasn't how it was meant to be. She was a marvellous person, he still knew that, still appreciated all her myriad qualities, but he kept flashing to what he had seen on what he privately called 'the other side' and he thought that as friends the other Harry and Hermione had made such a great team whereas he and his Hermione were having to change themselves to be what the other one needed in a partner. He felt dimly that a relationship shouldn't be that way. Again and again he wondered if maybe they would be better off remaining best friends, allowing each to be true to their inner self.

Then there was Ginny. He was finding himself thinking of her more than he used to, wondering what she was doing, wanting to spend time with her. When they played quidditch they had an easy familiarity that allowed them to know in advance the plays that would help gain Gryffindor the edge in a match. More and more he wanted to be with her and enjoy her comforting presence and her personality that sympathised with his more reckless impulses and, rather than chiding him for them, was willing to help him find ways to carry them out. It was nice to be accepted as he was for once, and while he felt the disloyalty to Hermione he still couldn't help himself from seeking out Ginny to talk to and be at ease with.

Finally, about 3 weeks after he had gone through the portal Hermione came to him with a serious look on her face.

'We need to talk Harry. Will you come to the Room of Requirement with me?'

'I, … sure …' he said, alarmed at the way she looked.

They walked silently up the stairs neither really talking til they reached the room. Hermione turned to him once they were in and took a deep breath, clearly gearing herself up for something. Harry felt even more tense and nervous as he watched her..

'This is where it all started, Harry. This is where things changed and I think I need to say what I have to say right here too.'

'But …'

'No, please just listen to me. Ever since you came out of that other world you've been different. I need to know what you saw in there to make you change so much.'

'I didn't want it to be like this, Hermione. Please believe me. It's just … in that other place things were so different. It made me think a bit more about how it is here, and I guess I never stopped wondering.'

'Wondering about what?'

'Ginny … and you.'

'What do you mean?'

'He, the other me, is going out with Ginny.'

'I'm not surprised' she said wryly.

'What? How?'

'Well, Harry, I'm not blind you know. I know Ginny still has feelings for you, and I see the way you are with her. You become really yourself when you're around her. It's like the way I am with …' she broke off with a blush.

'With Ron. I know,' he said as she looked up at him in surprise. 'They were so close to getting together in there' he waved at the wall the portal had opened on. 'And she seemed happier, more herself than you do here. I didn't want to admit it, but I think being with me diminished you somehow.'

'I think it's diminished us both' she said. 'I think we are great as friends, but not so great as partners. Does that even make sense?'

Harry laughed and said 'yeah it does. Do you hate me?'

She laughed. 'No, I'm as much at fault as you are' she said. 'We just wanted it to happen without really thinking about whether it was right. Shall we just agree that it's a mistake, and move on?'

'Sounds good to me.' Harry laughed and pulled her in to a hug. This felt right now; like they were the siblings, the best friends that they were intended to be.

'Harry, I think you do need to talk to someone, and it's not me' said Hermione.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean it's obvious that you've developed feelings for Ginny, and even I can see she's much better for you than I am. I think you should go talk to her.'

'I couldn't. It wouldn't be right, so soon after …'

Hermione laughed. 'Well, I already talked to her, so I think she may be expecting you.'

Harry's face lit up. 'Thanks Hermione' he said, giving her a final peck on the cheek. 'You really do have my back.'

He instinctively went to the place they shared, knowing she would be there waiting. When he saw her he broke into a run, willing himself to get to her faster. Her face was alight as she saw him.

'I didn't think you'd come' she said. 'Hermione seemed so sure, but I just couldn't help wondering …'

He hugged her to him and said 'You never need to wonder again. I've been yours since the Chamber, I just didn't realise it. Can you forgive me for being so stupid?'

The kiss she reached up to give him was all the answer he needed.


End file.
